Ginny Doesn't Know
by Pulele Hua
Summary: #3 Harry is with Ginny and doesn't know how to break up with her. So, Draco tells her in his own way. NOW BETA-ED


**Ginny Doesn't Know**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything; I'm still a poor college student.

**Beta:** xErised. Any existing mistakes are my own.

**Author's Note ('09):** My very first Drarry story. I would have never done this story if my BFF didn't suggest it. She's not even into Drarry and I got inspiration from her. Thank you for the band name, too. Also I have no beta so all mistakes are my own. Oh, I'm a little mean to Ginny in this. I didn't mean to but it just came out like that.

**A/N ('10):** I can't believe it's been a year since I wrote this, so I give you a cleaner version of it. ^_^

**

* * *

**

June 20, 2009 (Saturday)

The unofficial end of the year party had started. The fifth years through seventh years were all crammed into the Room of Requirement. The party organizers went with the classic black and white theme in order to forego any house colors. In the middle of the room was a checkerboard dance floor blending with black marble floors. Surrounding the dance area were different areas of relaxation: in front of the fireplace was a white chaise lounge, a matching armchair, pillows and blankets on the floor and a small coffee table; scattered around were a few bar tables and stools and a long table off to the side filled with snacks and drinks. In front of the dance floor was a make shift stage where the sound system was currently blaring.

The Golden Trio plus Ginny took the fireplace area. Hermione and Ron were getting cozy on the chaise lounge while Ginny was currently sitting on Harry's armrest trying to unbutton his silk shirt. Rumor was Harry had a mysterious tattoo somewhere on his body with a name underneath.

"Come on, Harry. I want to see the tattoo you got of my name."

"Ginny, I don't have a tattoo," Harry corrected. He had to bat away her hands and redo the buttons.

"Yes, you do. The guys on the team told me you do." She tried to unbutton the shirt again. "Anyway, when did you start wearing silk shirts, Harry?"

"Oh, when I finally got a stylist," snickered Harry. He finally got her to stop with the buttons.

"What? Hermione would never buy you silk shirts."

"Who said it was Hermione?" Harry gently pushed her off the armrest to have some room. "I'm going to get a drink," informed Harry as he got up and walked passed Ginny.

"Oh…okay, cupcake. Can you get me one too?"

"Uh, yeah, sure," Harry quickly answered, walking a little faster towards the beverage table.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, Draco's shrewd grey eyes surveyed the unfolding scene that happened between Ginny and Harry. He drummed his fingers in a calculating fashion on the side of his arm. He wasn't concerned about the Weaselette, but he was possessive of what was his.

"Don't worry," Draco whispered to himself, "She'll hear the truth tonight."

"What was that, Draco?" asked Pansy as she passed by him.

"Nothing, Pans. Are we all set up?"

"Yes, if Blaise can get off of Seamus' face," ranted Pansy as she kicked his shin.

"Ow; Pansy that hurt!"

"Take it like a man; I barely touched you. Merlin, I'm surrounded by gay men," she scoffed.

"Aww, but you love us anyway," said Draco as he slung his arm around her shoulders.

"Shut up, Draco. Let's do this. I want to hear your new song."

"Yeah. I haven't heard the lyrics yet." Blaise gave Seamus one last kiss and got up from his lap.

"Don't worry. Everyone will love it," Draco haughtily replied.

"Well, come on then," urged Pansy, "We go on after this song."

They walked towards the stage in front of the dance floor. Pansy went to her drums to make sure everything was in place. Blaise picked up his bass and strummed to the music. Draco tuned his guitar and played a few chords.

* * *

Harry was still at the drinks table when he heard the band warm up. It put a smile on his face. He loved it when this band performed. He was about to head back over to the fireplace when he heard his voice.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the end of the year celebration!" Everyone cheered and hollered. "Let's get this party started. We are The Silver Serpents!"

The band started out with their favorite cover songs. Everyone on the dance floor was having a good time. Harry stayed near the back of the dance floor to watch the band perform. He stayed in his own little world watching and swaying to the music.

Harry, very much, wanted to go up to the front of the stage, but decided it was better (depending on whose point of view) to head back to his friends after The Silver Serpents played their fifth song.

"Hey! Where have you been and where's my drink?" Ginny pointed out as Harry neared his seat.

"Oh, uh…just drink mine." He passed his drink to her.

"Thanks. So, where were we?" Ginny clung onto Harry's arm.

Even after that shot of firewhiskey he had at the table wasn't able to shake off his anxiety of Ginny.

"I'm going to get some air. I'll be back," Harry blurted.

Harry removed her hands off his arm and shuffled away towards the door. Ginny stood there confused. _What just happened?_ She turned to face Ron and Hermione who were still getting cozy on the couch.

"What is _wrong_ with Harry?" snapped Ginny.

* * *

Harry was about to leave when he turned around and looked at the stage. Draco was still singing and spotted Harry at the door. Draco gave him a curious look. Harry mouthed the word "Ginny" and realization dawned on Draco's face. During the drum solo, Draco mouthed back "Ten minutes". Harry nodded in response and walked out the door.

* * *

"Nothing is wrong with Harry, Ginny. It's just in your imagination," Hermione waved off.

"I don't know, Hermione. Ginny might have a point. He's been acting strange lately," said Ron.

"No, he hasn't. He's just Harry," Hermione tried to dissuade Ron.

Unbeknownst to Ron and Ginny, Hermione knew exactly what was wrong with Harry. She was just trying to give Harry some more time to tell Ginny. She couldn't figure out how these two didn't know exactly what was happening. It seemed like everyone knew which team Harry bat for.

"Hermione, could I speak with you over here for a moment?"

"Sure."

Hermione stood up and the two of them walked a few feet away from Ron.

"Okay," fumed Ginny, "Something has to be wrong. At first, yeah, I tried to have sex with Harry until he specifically said 'no sex' before marriage. I was all right with that, so I backed off a little. I figured he was doing the honorable thing. But I'm totally ready right now and he won't even touch me." Ginny's voice started to rise during her ranting. "I've been trying to seduce the little bugger for weeks and now that I found out he has a tattoo of my name on his chest, you would think that meant he's ready for the next step. But he won't even show me the tattoo and-"

"Ginny!" shouted Hermione, "You're rambling."

Ginny took a few deep breaths to calm down.

"Look," trying to placate her friend, "if there's something wrong with him, he will tell you on his own time."

"Fine," she huffed, "I'm going to go dance."

Ginny walked away as Hermione went back to Ron.

"What was she complaining about this time? Harry not giving in to her?"

"How did you– never mind. Yes, she was complaining again," she sighed as she sat down.

They listened to the band play in the background. Ron fidgeted in his seat until he finally turned towards Hermione.

"She doesn't know Harry is gay, does she?"

"No, she doesn-…wait? How in Merlin's name do you know?" questioned Hermione.

She turned in her seat and waited for Ron to explain.

"Come on, Hermione. I'm not that dense. I've been best friends with Harry as long as you have, and I can see that he's not happy with Ginny; especially since I notice him checking out guys. Well, only certain type of guys; they all seem to be blond."

"Really?" pondered Hermione, "Hold on…you are taking this way too calmly. What's up?"

"He's my best mate. I just want to see him happy. And if it's not Ginny, so be it. Don't get me wrong. I was pretty mad; almost followed him most nights to see what was up. But I didn't want to lose him like I did back in fourth year."

"Wow, Ron. When did you mature?"

"Well, you see, I've been dating this great girl," Ron coyly said.

Hermione started to giggle, and they were getting cozy once again on the couch.

* * *

Harry reentered the Room of Requirement just as the band ended their song. Those ten minutes did him some good; he finally decided that it was time to break it off. He didn't like lying to Ginny, but now, he had no choice.

He glanced over where he left her and noticed that only Ron and Hermione were there creating steam out of their hot filled kisses. Harry wasn't about to search through the sea of people on the dance floor, so he went to get another drink. He noticed that the table was almost empty. _I guess everyone is drunk now._

"Okay, guys," Draco announced, "This is going to be our last song of the night." A chorus of 'awws' filled the room. "Yeah, I know; so listen up everybody. Got a little special thing I'd like to do tonight."

At that point, Harry turned around and stared at Draco.

"I wrote a little song we're going to play for you about the nastiest, freakiest little sex puppet I know…"

Harry's eyes popped out of his head. _He wouldn't…_

"I knew you wanted to do it yourself, baby, but I just couldn't wait. Love you!" purred Draco.

Everyone looked around at each other. They heard rumors that Draco was dating someone. No one could figure out who it was though.

_Hey!_

_Ginny doesn't know_

_That Harry and me_

_Do it at my manor every Sunday_

Ginny froze in the middle of the dance floor, eyes wide open.

Ron and Hermione finally separated from each other.

"Uh oh," they chorused.

"Wait! It's Malfoy?" screamed Ron.

_He tells her he's at practice_

_But he doesn't go_

_Still he's on his knees and…_

_Ginny doesn't know, oh_

_Ginny doesn't know-oh_

_So don't tell Ginny!_

_Ginny doesn't know_

_Ginny doesn't know_

_SO DON'T TELL GINNY!_

Harry couldn't believe it. Draco had just announced to everyone that he was cheating on Ginny, but most important, that he was gay. He frantically looked around to see the hatred in people's eyes, but stood still as he noticed no one really cared. In fact, they were dancing and enjoying the show.

Ron and Hermione stood up. Ron went to find Harry while Hermione went in search of Ginny. They didn't want to see the backlash in public.

_Harry says he's out flying_

_But he's under me and I'm not stopping_

_Cause Ginny doesn't know_

_Ginny doesn't know_

_Ginny doesn't know_

_Ginny doesn't know_

_So don't tell Ginny_

_Ginny doesn't knoooooow…_

_DON'T TELL GINNY!_

Draco searched through the crowd. He knew everyone would be too wasted to get angry and noticed that everyone was enjoying the song. Well…except two people. The Weaselette was in the middle of the dance floor looking straight at him. _I guess she knows now. HA!_ Draco looked her dead in the eye and gave her a superior smirk.

Ginny's nostrils flared and she tried to push her way through the crowd. She had to get her hands on that snobbish Slytherin, but the crowd wouldn't let up. They were having too good of a time.

Draco's attention turned towards the drinks table where his lover was frozen to his spot. He looked right at Harry as he sung the next verse.

_I can't believe she's so trusting_

_While I'm right behind you thrusting_

Harry's eyes widen even more at that until he burst out laughing. _I can't believe him._ Harry was so mortified he grabbed a few napkins and tried to hide behind them.

"Harry," Ron called out as he finally found him, "what the hell is going on?"

_Harry's got her on firecall_

_And he's trying not to moan_

_It's a three way call_

_And she knows nothing_

_Nothing!_

Harry looked from behind his napkins at Ron and started laughing all over again. Ron, who was about to yell, heard the lyrics and couldn't help but laugh at the imagery.

_Ginny doesn't know_

_Ginny doesn't know_

_Ginny doesn't know_

_Don't tell Ginny_

_Cause Ginny doesn't know_

_Ginny doesn't knoooooow…_

_SO DON'T TELL GINNY!_

_We'll put on a show, everyone will go_

_Ginny doesn't know_

_Ginny doesn't know_

_Ginny doesn't knooooooow…_

Hermione gave up searching for Ginny and stood there watching the show. She had to admit; it was a pretty funny song. Someone had to be oblivious to not notice how much Harry had changed. They were subtle changes, but they were there nonetheless. The sudden vision correction, new haircut, hair products, designer brands of clothes; his friends have been telling him to get those changes for years, and over a summer, he gets them. They don't scream out gay, but it was a major change for Harry.

_The quidditch pitch, why not?_

_It's so cool when you're on top_

_Her front lawn, in the snow_

_Laughing so hard, cuz…_

_Ginny doesn't know_

_Ginny doesn't know_

Everyone was laughing, dancing, and just having a good time. Harry stared at Draco with a big smile plastered on his face. Draco just smiled right back.

_I did him on her birthday_

Ginny immediately turned around in search of Harry. She couldn't believe what Malfoy was saying about her innocent Harry. _He must have done something to him._

_Ginny doesn't know_

_Ginny doesn't know_

_Ginny doesn't know_

_Ginny doesn't know_

_Don't tell Ginny_

_Ginny doesn't knoooooow…_

All the students began to sing along with Malfoy. Some who were not as smashed as some knew they should be angry, but the song was very catchy. The majority of the school heard the rumors of Harry being gay or at least bi-sexual. Malfoy was just confirming the rumors.

_Ginny will know_

_Ginny has to know_

_Ginny's gotta know_

_Gonna tell Ginny_

_Gonna tell her myself_

_Ginny has to know_

_Ginny has to know_

_Ginny has to…_

_Ginny has to…_

_Ginny has to go!_

_Ginny doesn't know (Don't tell Ginny)_

_Ginny doesn't know (Don't tell Ginny)_

_Ginny doesn't know_

_Ginny's gotta go!_

The song came to an end. The students cheered and kept singing 'Ginny doesn't know'. The band took a bow and headed off stage. Draco saw Harry with Weasley at the back and headed over there to do damage control. Ginny found Harry and Ron near the tables.

"Is this true?" she screeched at Harry.

Harry stopped cheering and turned to her.

"Yes," he boldly stated and turned back to find Draco.

Ginny's face turned an ugly shade of red as she swung her hand to slap Harry. Luckily, Harry was fast enough to grab her wrist. He faced her completely and pushed her hand back down.

Draco was stopped numerous times and was offered 'congrats' and 'good job'. He was a little amazed that everyone was taking the news well. _Must be the alcohol._ He finally reached the circle that gathered around Harry and she-Weasel and listened into their argument.

"Ginny," informed Harry after finally getting the courage to speak up, "I've been trying to tell you for some time now, and you haven't been taking any of my hints. Your biggest hint should have been when you found PlayWitch underneath my bed for Merlin's sake! So you want to know the truth; well, here it is."

Harry tore his shirt open, buttons flying off and lowered his dress pants. There, in all its glory, was a tattoo of the Slytherin crest on his hipbone with a silver crown perched on the snake's head; underneath had a greenish silver bold script of _Property of Draco Malfoy_. Harry looked passed Ginny to see Draco standing a few feet away. He had just gotten it the other day. He wanted to surprise Draco tonight after the party.

Draco had to tear his eyes away from the lovely scene his lover was displaying; eventually his eyes narrowed down to his left hip. What he saw made a real smile grace his face. _I love that man._

Ginny was too heartbroken to appreciate Harry's form by the defilement on his hip. She didn't want to believe her sweet Harry would do such a thing. Ginny looked up but saw Harry's attention go elsewhere. She turned around and saw Malfoy standing there with a smug grin on his face. Ginny's anger returned as she turned back and slapped Harry across the face. He didn't even have time to stop her, and she stormed off. The students moved out of her way to let her pass. Some of the drunks kept singing 'Ginny doesn't know'.

Harry gingerly touched his cheek and sheepishly looked around at everyone. There were a few people who were a little angry about the situation, but the majority gave him sympathetic looks. Hermione finally pushed her way through the crowd and stood in front of Harry.

"All right, everyone; show's over! Get back to your dorms."

Another round of 'awws' chorused as everyone piled out of the room. Draco went back to the stage to collect his guitar and wait for Harry.

Harry saw Draco turn away from him to let him deal with his friends. He finally buttoned up his shirt as he turned to Ron, who was silent through the whole incident.

"So…"

"Don't worry, mate. She'll get over it."

"You're not mad?" Harry hesitantly asked.

"I know I really should be, but right now, I'm going to sleep on it and deal with it tomorrow. I don't want to say anything I might regret later. And anyway, I figured out you weren't interested in Ginny awhile back."

Harry was stunned to the core before his legs moved on their own volition, and he gave Ron a brotherly hug. He finally felt like a weight was taken off his shoulders. Hermione made her way over to her boys.

"I told you to do this a long time ago, didn't I?" she bragged.

"I know, Hermione," said Harry as he and Ron pulled apart, "It's just like Draco to do it this way."

"Yes, well speaking of him, it looks like he's waiting for you by the stage."

Harry turned to see Draco sitting on the edge of the stage playing on his guitar in his own world. A little smile crawled onto Harry's face as he turned back to Ron and Hermione.

"I guess we'll see you later, mate. Don't worry about Ginny. We'll talk to her."

"You'll talk to her?" Harry gave him a disbelieving look.

"Okay, Hermione will talk to her," Ron laughed.

Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and they said goodbye as they left the room. Harry turned around and walked over to Draco. He stood in front of him, waiting for Draco to notice him.

Draco still had his eyes closed as he said, "Has everyone left yet?"

Harry smiled and gently took Draco's guitar away from him and placed it on the stage.

"Yes," murmured Harry.

"Finally," sighed Draco as he opened his eyes and pulled Harry between his legs to kiss him.

Draco's lips barely touched upon Harry's before Harry pulled back. Draco gave him a questioning look.

"What?"

"What do you mean _what_?" demanded Harry while he put his hands on his hips, "You know what?"

Draco lowered his head a little and mustered his best innocent look.

"What did I do now?"

Harry gave him a stern look but failed miserably.

"I told you I was going to break up with her my own way."

"I know, I just thought I'd do it for you. I can only take so much of her trying to get into your pants."

"I know. You've been very patient with me," mused Harry as he slid his hands down Draco's arms.

He grabbed hold of Draco's hands and pulled him towards the middle of the dance floor.

"You're not mad, are you?"

"Mad? Why would I be mad?" asked Harry.

He placed his arms around Draco's neck and laid his head on his chest.

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist as they slowly moved back and forth, dancing to a soundless tune. It was the only thing Draco wanted to do at the party that night.

"I basically dragged you out of the closet in front of our friends and humiliated your best friend's sister. Plus, I told everyone we have sex on a regular basis."

"So, you do know you did something wrong?" Harry taunted while they continued to dance.

"I…uh," stuttered Draco, "Damn. How do you do that, Harry?"

"I'm gifted," said Harry as he looked up into Draco's eyes, "you know you will be punished for this, right?"

"I kind of figured, but I thought it would be worth it to finally be able to kiss you in public."

Harry smiled as he leaned up for a tender kiss that turn passionate. They broke apart panting slightly with Draco resting his forehead on Harry's.

"You know that I love you, right?" started Harry.

"Yes. I love you, too, Harry. Why?"

"You know, you're going to make this up to me," continued Harry before they stopped dancing.

"What do you mean?" Draco looked down at Harry's calculated face; he was a little worried at whatever scheme Harry cooked up.

"Remember that bet you lost on your birthday?"

Draco paled and his eyes widen as he realized what Harry wanted him to do. Harry smirked at him as he pulled away.

"You wouldn't?" pleaded Draco.

"Oh, yes, I would."

Harry closed his eyes and a wardrobe appeared next to them.

"The terms of the bet were," stated Harry while he walked over and placed his hand on the handle, "if you lost," he trailed off as he opened the door.

"That I would …"

_**~fin**_

* * *

Please Review!


End file.
